1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a power operator for switchgear and the like and more particularly to a power operator which is capable of either power or manual operation without the necessity of any decoupling or mode selection.
2. Description of Related Art
Various operators for switchgear and the like are shown in the following U.S. Pat. Nos.: 4,808,809; 5,025,171; 5,034,584; 4,669,589; and 5,075,521. Some of these arrangements provide both power and manual operation. For example, for manual operation, the arrangement in U.S. Pat. No. 4,804,809 requires disassembly. Manual operation in U.S. Pat. No. 5,034,584 is effected via a decoupling arrangement.
While these arrangements may be generally useful for their intended purposes, they do require separate additional operations when manual operation is desired, i.e. both manual and power operation cannot be performed without decoupling etc.